Light and Darkness (Kasumi Yuuichi)
by zairaswift
Summary: This is as completely new story that I have made up with my imagination. I'm still young and I would like to enjoy it while I have the time. This is probably a crossover of like 10 anime/manga that I mashed together with my dreamy imagination. Reviews are appreciated ;) Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok new story. It isn't based from anything. It is just my imagination. I won't be able to find anything to base it from. **

**This won't be that popular but I'm hoping for some feedback and viewers. Enjoy.**

Let's just say I am vastly different to everyone else. For me, everyone is like a computer and I am the virus. I can hack into you, look through your life, your deepest secrets, your death date. These are what I call files. I'm someone you don't mess with. I'm someone who can kill you in an instant. I am no-body, an alien, a non-existent creature. Nothing. I am Blank.

I have no friends, but I'm popular amongst people. I am smart but hate school. I am a sadist, but have emotions. I am beautiful, but ugly inside. I am female, but acts strong like a male. I am a gamer, addicted and avid, but I am sporty. I am fit but I hate exercising. I try to be a happy person, but really… I am sorry.

Cursed with this so-called gift led me to try and suicide. Jumping off a 30 story business building didn't kill me, stabbing myself didn't kill me, shooting myself didn't kill me, nothing did. Whatever I tried, I'd come back without a single wound or mark to be seen. I was immortal with curse that will never be lifted.

Being able to sift through 'files' of people, just mean going into their mind, seeing their past, looking through personal things, looking at things they have forgot, their nightmares, their dreams and the worst of all, their death date. That date tells me when they die, how they die and how to stop it.

Currently, I was 16 entering my 2nd, and 2nd last, year of high school or 11th grade. One day, I tried looking at myself. Most of my information was just stacks of files and other random things. But one feared me the most. My death date: _**Never. **_

"Ok class settle down, we have a new student," said the teacher.

The school I was in was let's just say, for really rich people or for just really smart people with talents. The school only just became a co-education school, so 80% of the school was made up of males the rest females. So for me, the entrance test was a breeze since I literally do know everything in the universe.

Before, I could only sift through files one by one at an incredibly slow rate of one per hour. Now, I could do a minimum of 10 every minute and can if at maximum state, possibly 20. However there is a condition. If, let's say, I wanted to look through one person, it could take less than 5 seconds. Since I actually do 10 at the same time a minute is more than enough to do, but sometimes, some people have more information than other people.

The classroom was stylised into a university classroom with groups of conjoined tables and such.

"Good morning, my name is Kasumi Yuuichi," I said. I'm not the nicest person in the world so I didn't say anything like "Hope we get along," or "Nice to meet you." I know this is Japan, but it's just me. I mean if you had this curse would you be happy?

I was seated at the back of the classroom, not next the window- that would've been nice- but next to the wall. Class had started and everyone settled down. There were only 3 other females other than me in the class. A total of 20 students, 2 at each table. The seats were soft and easy to relax and work in and the tables were far larger than normal desks.

Since I had a good few seconds to observe people from the front, I realised that everyone was looking at me and whispering. Ah. Did I mention that I had natural white hair? Like an angel I guess. And from an angle, you can spot the blue tinged ends. I was more of a devil in an angel's body.

Some of the people seemed in a daze. I mean, if someone told me that I was really pretty, I couldn't agree more. If you think I'm too self-conscious about myself or plain selfish, well I'm not, considering I could kill you.

Bored instantly when the teacher said to bring out the text books, I was curious to scan through the people who were in my class.

It would often go like son of a CEO of some company, or something like that. I came across the last 2 rows of students.

**NOTE: Go to Deviant Art and search up my name- zairaswift, if you can't PM me for a link. You can find a picture of a rough plan of the Seating Positions of the classroom. Easier for you and me. ;)**

They were all males. Males reminded me of my stubborn nature and boldness and how much some females were jealous of me. In junior high, from grade 7 to 9, was annoying for me. Most of the females in the school wanted me to be their friends and to every single one I said no. For the males who confessed their so called 'love' which was far too young for them, I said I hated them in a blank face and annoyed glare.

Last year was just me being bored in a normal school which seemed to have way too many people who are bullies. So I just did some work and managed to get some money. I mean a few extra money wasn't bad, even if I just brought out the rarely used nice me.

Every one of the male students had a strange mind. They were all puzzling, like I either had to go through a maze or complete an impossible question to access the information. But when I finished them, they'd just make me do it again or create a key to unlock the files they were hiding.

They were all different in looks and personalities.

"Kasumi, pay attention. I know it's your first day but please have some respect," said the teacher. Hmm. His name was Fumio Aoyama.

"Aoyama-sensei, I don't care." I said. That probably snapped something. When I first saw him, he was nice enough, but it seems like he doesn't like ignorant students.

Growling, he replied, "Are you sure? We are proud to have someone get 100% in the exams but not someone who fights back."

Already? Oh well I wanted to keep this 'conversation' longer.

"Really? I don't think you have a right about my future. Worry about your own problems," I said and quickly picked something out from his mind that would affect him and give the win to me. "I hope Aki-san won't mind Madoka." Got him. Nice dramatic secret of cheating on his wife.

OK maybe I shouldn't have done that. But at least I wasn't sent off to see the Headmaster. He obviously knew about my strange abilities from my school report so he wanted to pick a fight.

"I heard you could do something like reading a book without looking at it."

Dang it. That was supposed to be for my own good oh well, more time to show off that I won't kill someone that day. The 7 students I was _going _to file through gazed at me. Yep something was different about them. The one who always looked out the window actually faced me and the person next to me just stared without emotion. The rest of the students just looked like they were shocked that I'd even try and pick a fight with a teacher.

I could easily tell that he was going to get out a book. So I started without him.

"_Surrounded by darkness, Lucas wakes to find that he was going to be alone forever. The loss of his sibling was far too great for him. The air stank of rotting flesh and a hanging scent of blood. The ground was freezing so Lucas picked himself up and stood up. As soon as he got to his feet, he fell to his knees. Harsh sounds of chains clinking against the ground echoed across the hallways getting louder and louder. Whimpering, he tried to make for an escape,_" I said, reading, technically just saying words, the book he had touched. It was fast-paced, I know, but the book was going to be later used for study in English Literature.

The teacher sighed in defeat.

I sat back down and just sat there trying to figure a way to hack into the minds of the 7 students.

I only got one word out of each one. Interesting.

Not in a certain order, they were: Fire, Sky, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning and Darkness.

Everyone had left except for me and the 7 males, since it was the end of the day. I stood up to leave but the person next to me stopped me. All he did was stand up. Come on. I know I am like 168cm tall but these guys were much taller than me. How annoying.

"Who are you?" he asked politely. Some demon was definitely lurking somewhere in him.

"You already know," I replied back neither frowning nor smiling.

"I could feel something up here," he said as he pointed to his head. Crap. Wait. That's weird, no one should be able to feel me entering their mind. Oh well, it seemed to be the same case as the others.

I sat back down and busied myself with a pair of headphones that I specifically bought for the very purpose of blocking out annoying sounds even though my heightened hearing could make me flinch at every sound. Footsteps meant intruders, tapping could mean a warning, a metallic tap meant someone unlocked the door, a slice in the wind meant someone is hiding and is fast, a crackle could mean fire and the list goes on.

"Do you think she looks familiar in some way?" said the person who sat in front of me. Impatient and flaring with pride like fire.

It went on to some quarrels between the two people in front of me and incessant chatter and buzzing questions. Somehow it made me feel comfortable. I had a feeling that these people were going to be some _very _annoying people in my life… and some special people in my life.

As soon as the song I was listening to, I was getting picked up by the person next to me.

Ugh, why did males have to be so strong. I couldn't do anything since I knew I was going to be fine and he won't do anything. Probably just take me somewhere so I will answer their questions. I was soon put into a limousine and everyone piled in.

"Shin, are you sure she is…" said one of the guys. I could hear the shift of clothes, which was obviously a shrug. I was blindfolded, but from the darkness, I could tell that everyone's eyes were on me to see if I would make a move.

Oh, no. My move hasn't come round yet. Every second they looked at me, the better I got at hacking into their files and look through the information.

**I hope you enjoyed! It was a bit fast paced, I actually told you that during the story indirectly. Go back to the passage of Kasumi reading out the book the teacher had touched.**

**Personally, I'm happy with this. Since this is how I roll. **

**Make sure you check out my deviant art- zairaswift - and the picture I put up of the Seating Plan of the classroom. You better since you'll need it if you want to read on.**

**Bye Bii~ from Zaira. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Right now, I am in a very peaceful mood. Let's hope it continues. I need this mood to keep writing, so if you want more of Travelling Tsuna, Made to be Royal, Zaira & Skye or SECAI, just wait until I plan out everything. **

**Travelling Tsuna might take a longer time because I still need to look up some tourist attractions etc. Made to be Royal is going steadily as it has always been, Zaira & Skye is a cloud, so it might take longer or shorter than I think and as for SECAI, I need some feedback from my friend which the next character is going to be based on. **

**Oh well, I know there are some very obscure results and different ways in how I write in this story. It's just my style or it's my mood... And maybe my grammar… **

**Also, these chapters are going to be longer than normal. Because I have handwritten a lot…**

**This is the link for the classroom seating plan.**

** art/The-Seating-Plan-for-Kasumi-Yuuichi-449301848**

There were a few minutes of silence. During that time all I could do was find out some things like their birthday, likes and dislikes. There were no details of their death dates, which were all unknown. This may be all confusing but it isn't as confusing as my life.

The blindfold was taken off me and it took me a while to adjust to the light. I took a look at where we were first. We arrived at some mansion that was quite empty from the outside. There were only 10 people who were in the mansion, probably all maids or butlers.

"Shin" was the person who sits next to me in class, and he was the one to lead us all to the mansion. The maids and butlers gathered and welcomed 'Master Shinya' and 'Friends.' He had raven black hair and crimson red eyes. Compared to everyone else he seemed the most respected or at least one of the oldest.

We were led into a living area with sofas of all different sizes. I sat in the single sofa, not liking the idea of someone sitting next to me.

"We will start with introductions," says Shin, "I am Shinya Leiko."

"Hello, my name is Akio Keijiku," says Akio.

The dark blue-nette said, "Hiya! I'm Hiroshi Naohiru."

The red head said, "Yo! Renyo Byakuren."

The silverette said, "Tsubasa Ruko. Nice to meet you."

"Yuuta Kohei. Hello," said the green head.

"Cool. Best for last, Kenta Masu," said the brunette with gold highlights. I had the feeling that this guy was going to be the most annoying person on earth to me. Funny I should say earth. Imagine I never came from this world. It was highly possible given the mental standards of the 7 people who sat around me.

Still unsure, I was going through my own past, since my past included the rest of other people's files, it took me a bit longer than I wanted. It was somewhere from the age 3 to 5 where I found a younger version of Shinya. Same red eyes, same hair. I remember making friends with him when I cried all night about people's death I had caused then he came along and cheered me. Then when he went, I started crying again. Now there were no more tears.

He was the only one I ever opened up with. But he shouldn't know me. Because I made my hair brown just in case and my name was Shiro, white. But then again, I called him Kuro back then.

"Cooperate or there will be some consequences. First question," says Shinya, "Have you seen death?"

"N-"

"If you lie, I can tell."

_Oh. I forgot about that. _I thought. This was how he started the conversation back then…

"Yes. When I was young." I replied.

"Moving on. Cats or dogs?" he asked.

What was that supposed to be? I did like both. But I felt better with cats. I have a feeling this will be a downfall for revealing my identity. I don't want it out yet, because I'm _supposed _to be dead.

"Cats, I guess."

"Ok," he says, "Have you ever fallen from heights?"

"Yeah."

He didn't put out buildings, but I have fallen over by tripping on stones and have landed in a pit before.

"Why are you alive?" he says.

"Because I'm here talking. The ambulance was called and they saved me." It was true. But that was only from the pit fall. I felt like laughing. He was always indirect always giving me ways around his questions without lying.

"I don't think it's her," he said as he sighed. "She would have said something else and should be dead."

Interested that he was talking about me a long time ago, I pushed on a question.

"Oh? What would she have said?" I asked.

He raised his eye and then replied, "She would have remembered me and that she could never die."

That's it? Really? If I was being fully truthful, I would have said some extra.

"Why do you ask?" he said.

"Curiosity." Oh wait. That's bad. I always said curiosity to any question to 'why.' I developed the habit ever since I jumped off the building for the first time. He asked me why I had to jump off the building and I said, "Curiosity." Dang it. Screwed. Cover blown. Whatever you want to call it.

"Hnn. Interesting, _Shiro. _Yeah. That will be your name."

"I'm going now." I quickly gathered my belongings that they put on the coffee table. I quickly walked out the mansion towards the exit of the gardens. It seemed like a mile away. I broke into a jog then a sprint, but as soon as I reached the exit, my heart beat so heavily that it cringed my body. I looked up to the sky just to see a pair of glowing bloody eyes and I blacked out.

I woke up exactly an hour before sunrise according to the clock besides me. Wait.

I was in a bed, soft and of king size. As the door clicked, I tensed.

"Awake?" said the person.

"Yeah," I said, "because you opened the door."

"Why didn't you say at first that you were Shiro. My childhood friend, or the immortal one?" he asked.

"You know, curiosity. But besides that, it would be that I wanted a challenge," I replied, "And I would like to go back to my house."

"Fine-"

I pushed pass him towards the door and exited the room.

"Where's my stuff?" I asked.

"I was going to get there." Shinya went to the adjacent room and came back out with my bag, still with all my belongings inside it.

"Same as ever, stubborn and quick. Do you need a car? Because I'm coming with you. Can't leave a _lady _by herself," he says with a smirk. If it was back then, I would have smiled. But I had long cried out all my smiles along with the tears.

_What harm can it do?_

The ride was a silent 20 minute drive. First of all, Shin had to help me navigate out of his mansion's area then to the main road. Our high school, now that it occurred to me meant 'Heaven.' Tengoku High.

We arrived at my home, a white painted 2 story building and much larger than a normal Japanese home. It had a concealed cellar, 4 bedrooms at the top floor and 2 bathrooms, each on different floors. The bottom floor was separated only by thin traditional paper doors and wood. On that floor, there were the kitchen, living space, dining area, study room and spare storage room.

I didn't use the entire house, because the only areas with furniture or anything in them is the main bedroom, which is located at the back of the top floor, the bathrooms, study room, living area and kitchen.

First of all, the house was expensive for a normal family, but with my… connections, I recovered the fortune that my family once lost. The location was solitary and surrounded by few neighbours, the land space and the land quality just made the price higher.

The neighbours kept low profiles, like me, no discussions about any personal information. We were not criminals, just people who would like a quiet and peaceful life.

A low growl interrupted my thoughts.

"Is there anything you want to eat?" I asked glaring at Shin. I was despaired that I had let this location be known to anyone.

He waved at the question meaning that he would eat what he could. All I could do was prepare toast and butter.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked, pouring myself some milk.

"Milk."

The meal was also spent in silence. The living area had some furniture, but only enough for 5 people.

As soon as I finished, I decided to go to the roof. No one complained that going on the roof was dangerous, so instead of using the balcony, I used the roof to view the sunrise and sunset.

Noticing the rays of light already erupting in the sky, I went upstairs towards my room, opened the glass doors to the balcony, I climbed onto the roof and sat comfortably. Shin followed me up; within seconds he appeared next to me without knowing.

The sky started to turn a purple blue slowly into a deep red then orange and yellow.

We sat there for 10 minutes looking at the changing sky.

"I'm going to take a shower. Explore the house if you want but just don't go to the bathroom on this floor," I said, returning back to my room. I took out another set of the school uniform.

The school uniform for females consisted of a shin length navy blue skirt with the white short or long sleeves. The male uniform consisted of navy blue tailored pants with a black belt and white short or long sleeves. The jumper was navy blue and the blazer was white with a navy blue outline. Most people preferred the blazer to the jumper.

I took a ten minute shower, just to wake up, and then prepared my uniform and everything. There was a school uniform policy that you had to look neat and presented. Also, if you had long hair, you had to keep your hair away from the eyes, besides that anything is ok. Because of my side fringe, I had to use a few clips to keep it in place and tied up my hair high in a ponytail. I entered my room to fin Shin looking through my wardrobe.

"You know, all your clothes are so plain, you don't have any skirts or dresses besides your uniform, fancy underwear and nothing formal or fashionable," he said.

"Ke-ke-kem, does it matter to you?" I asked, annoyed.

"You don't even have any warm coloured clothes in your wardrobe. It can be changed. Spend time on make up or prettying yourself up," he said.

"I don't care about cosmetics and make up, neither should you be looking through my wardrobe," I said. As he was about to object I said, "It's common sense."

Without further arguing, I slammed the wardrobe shut and hurried him out of the room.

"Take your car and leave," I shouted down the stairs, as he exited the house.

After I saw his car leave my sight, I put on my blazer, due to the cold morning. I brought out my scooter that I put in the back yard. It is the type of scooter that has a motor and a seat. According to the school, I had to be lady-like but they accepted the fact that I lived alone.

I also ignored the helmet thing because, well, I'm immortal. Arriving at school, there was still about an hour to spare.

I went to talk to one of the students in the upper grade.

"Ah, you are the one who sits at the back, right?" she says. I nodded.

"I've heard about you. You don't seem like yesterday. Hey you know those 7 boys who sit at the back 2 rows are called the 7 Gods or Rulers. They are respected by most people here at Tengoku High, or envied," she says.

"I didn't know that," I said. It was true. School rumours and popular people only pop up on topic.

"Really? All the girls in the school are in love with them. I'm surprised their charms haven't got to you when you sit next to the 'Dark Knight,'" she says.

"You mean Shinya Leiko?" I said, stopping myself from rolling my eyes.

"Yes. Oh! There he is. Oh gosh! He's looking this way," she exclaims. I ignore the stare he was definitely aiming at me.

I left her in her love struck position.

Walking towards our lockers, which were like the size of a full size book shelf, I emptied my bag with the useless objects. Opening my bag, my headphones were positioned there so perfectly, beckoning me to use them. My phone was on low battery, but a song or two won't hurt. Anyways I still had an iPod in case my phone ran out of battery.

I plugged the headphones into my phone. There was a new song by Justice Crew. Just because I was in Japan meant that I didn't listen to songs in other languages. I preferred English than Japanese anyways. J-Pop was very popular however I was interested in the songs, not the people who sing it, unlike other fans.

A shadow overlooked me as I closed the locker door.

"Renyo," I said.

"How d'ya know it was me? Oh well. Good morning. Early bird eh?" he said.

He was so close I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"Please back off." I turned around with a blank emotionless stare right into his eyes.

"Tch."

After our meeting, I placed myself under a tree and occupied my remaining time with a book. Time flew by and I almost completely ignored the bell that went.

Gathering my things, I walked towards our class and sat down, still dazed by the book. Oh yeah. It was a double English.

The teacher's name was Hana Li, age 36 and spent plenty of time in different English Speaking countries.

"You'll all be receiving an English Textbook. From yesterday, you should know some basic words. If you don't pay attention or whinge, I will ask you for your opinion on English or to answer questions."

As soon as we were given the books, I recognised the cover and all the information and questions inside it for I had done it a long time ago.

"Do I have to do this?" I murmured under my breath. I sensed that the teacher had heard me, even though I said it so it was almost inaudible.

"Kasumi, would you like to say anything? I believe you said something." she asked, with a triumphant smile that she caught someone complaining already. I could do multiple things at this time, but going with the flow can turn the tables drastically.

Some people looked back at me hiding smiles of laughter. I felt no embarrassment at all. This was normal after all.

"Do _I _have to do this?" I said, putting a heavy accent on _I _so no one else will get the blame.

"So you're the one from yesterday. I doubt you'll survive with me," she says. "Our school shouldn't allow such an irritant and hot headed student in this prestigious school."

"_I'm completely composed_," I said in English, "_And I have done this textbook before. I could do it back to front and upside down._" Ah. Backfiring these days were easy compared to back then where I was more moody.

"_That will depend on your test and assignment result,_" she says back in English. There was obvious confusion in the classroom. The lesson processed as normal, me trying to keep myself composed so I can stay in this school for as long as possible. Due to all the time we had in the lesson, I had somehow finished half of the text book while keeping to the corner.

All the boring work made me drowsy and I was about 75% asleep.

The next lesson was maths. Some basic things. Algebra and problem solving then on to some more advanced things. After an hour of math skills and exercises, the lunch break came around. I stayed in my seat, on the verge of falling asleep. I closed my eyes for what seemed like a minute then felt a warm presence on my forehead instantly opening my eyes again.

Deep red eyes stared back at me.

"You ok? Everyone left for the lunch break," said Shin.

"Can you stop getting so close to me like we've been best friends?" I asked, feeling like I needed to get rid of some despair and anger from the previous day and this morning.

"We are childhood friends," he said.

"Well, not anymore. I've changed and you know that," I said, flicking away his hand.

"You're the one who promised," he said. I stared blankly at him. _What promise?_

He closed his eyes as if in pain, "You stopped smiling. So much for curiosity. As they said, curiosity killed the cat, and it's already killed a part of you," he said.

"What do you want to intend right now?" I asked.

"That I'm here to give you back that part of you," he said.

**Hehehehehe… I think I made it too long… OH well. I enjoyed writing this and one of my friends are absolutely in love with it. **

**Thankyou for staying with me and not falling asleep… I hope… Good evening people! I really need to go and take a shower myself even if it is so late. Spent a record time typing this! 1 hour! What d'ya think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Typing right after the 2****nd**** Chapter. **

**It's Sunday morning here in Australia. It's coldish but I love it. Music is my thing and so is the peace and quiet. **

**Oh yeah, I warned you, there will be a background story and it WILL contain gore.**

**Let's get on with it. Have plenty to type.**

Shin's words hung around me.

"_That I'm here to give you back that part of you."_

After that discussion, he left and then I left for the cafeteria. Our cafeteria was like the Harry Potter chambers but more grand and there were plenty more tables. Each table would seat 10 to 12 people.

The special meal was chicken curry, so I just took a plate of it and found an empty table, soon joined by the 3 other girls in my class when I finished my meal.

"Hi Kasu-chan! I am Miya and these are my friends Haru and Sakura," says Miya, "May we sit?"

I nodded. The trio were very lively and by the looks of it deeply in love with the '7 Gods/Rulers.'

"You're so lucky to sit with them you know," says Sakura.

"Really? I don't find them interesting," I said.

On cue, _those _7 people approached the table and sat with us.

"This is usually our table, but we don't mind having guests," says Kenta making the girls squeal a bit. "Yo."

Then he wrapped his arm around my shoulders as he sat next to me, which made the trio die, not literally, in happy shock.

"Hm? You don't hate me do you?" he says. I stayed quiet trying to block him out. "Oi-"

"The longer you stay, my hatred will become a curse to you," I threatened. He seemed angry and scared for a moment then calmed. He recoiled and I felt free again.

Small laughter and giggles erupted around the table excluding the trio of girls.

"Ha! Did you know? Ken has had a fear of women who hate him. Makes him annoyed too," says Hiroshi who still seemed composed after the small event.

I could feel the stares from other females engraving their jealousy on me. Even so, Kenta managed to capture the heart and soul of Haru while he ever so often glanced at me.

Feeling unsettled, I returned the plate and headed to class.

"Even though you are supposed to have Art lessons after Science, it has been cancelled due to the lack of _skilled _teachers. Once you finish this introductory test, you may go or occupy some time on other work," says the Science Professor.

The test was divided into 3 sections, Matter, Physics and Chemistry. The test was 30 minutes and at the end of 30 minutes, the group of 7 left together. I stayed behind, bringing out the simple English task of writing a 2000 word story. Easy enough, I finished it in an hour and a bit, writing about 2 siblings making promises and secrets.

Looking at the time, I set off outside to find my scooter.

I hopped onto it and set off home.

…

"What. ON. Earth?"

There were trucks parked outside my house. The 7 _Lunatics _were outside and by the looks of it, organising the trucks' contents.

"Oh, hi," says Akio, "We're moving in."

"How did you get inside?" Looking at the front door, it was wide open.

"Me," says the annoying approaching raven followed by the others.

"Wait that means you either broke or cracked the system or went through the window," I said. Was it possible to beat the system I installed? It was possible if you cut the coded wires in the proper order then sure, or kicked the right coding machine. So was climbing through my window. The balcony was always locked.

"Yeah, I went through your window, I opened it yesterday," he replied casually as if entering one's land without permission.

"Oi, Shin, you've been here before us?" complains Kenta.

"Why my house?" I asked.

"Told ya, I, I mean we, are going to get you back that part of you," Shinya said.

"Why all of you?" I asked. I guess I was supposed to get rid of them, but one on 7 was hard.

"You'll see eventually," he replied.

"By tomorrow, everyone will know I live here because of you lunatics," I huffed. My house was meant to be peaceful, quiet and SECRET.

"Next week," says Hiroshi.

"Whatever." I sighed and decided to go with the flow after calming down and going into despair for these 7 people to ruin my already fine life.

"Oh yeah-" starts Kenta, who seems too happy, "There's only 3 other rooms than yours, so I'll be taking some of your room."

"No." I said.

From then on, there was a childish argument on "I am," for someone to share my room. I concentrated on shutting them up.

"SHUT UP! No one is sleeping in my room. You dog," I shouted at Kenta, "You're the watchdog, take the dining room. Shut the doors and there's your kennel."

"_Woof?_" Everyone burst into laughter and laughed longer and louder than in the cafeteria. I mean, Kenta seems to be so protective to _females _so therefore making a watchdog and no way was anyone sharing my room.

Sigh. This is going to be the end of my wonderful life.

Each time someone made a dog joke, it made Ken go deeper into embarrassment and anger. For me, it made me start to hate dogs. The jokes, arguments and opinions would add up to delete my peaceful life. Something I'd like to maintain. Having no purpose in life is hard. Why should I care? I guess I want to be something.

"The hell woman! How is she an angel huh?" wails Kenta.

_Angel? As if. _I thought. I felt better called a demon. Something flicked on a switch in my mind though at the mention of angel. I remembered the death of my parents.

The gore and horror I experienced was just me standing still watching the blood spill everywhere. My parents' bodies beyond recognisable, my feet stained with their blood that seeped from their bodies. The demonic creatures slipped away just whispering.

"_Angels._"

"_Leave the child. She is going to be the first female ruler. Let her be."_

"_Is that what the Darkness ordered?"_

"_Though he is young too, we must not underestimate his skills."_

"_Ah, she is the first impure angel."_

"_Yes. Though we are on strange terms, I believe she'll be the best."_

"_For her, I feel pity."_

"_Yes. However, it had to be done."_

I never remembered anything from that incident. I've tried countless times to find out but nothing had worked. It's like having a trigger to find out anything. Looks like the word "Angel" was the trigger.

A month after the incident, 'Kuro' appeared in my life and cheered me up.

"Hey. You ok?" everyone asks.

"NO. You people are the problem," I said, trying to appear as normal as possible.

They all seemed to sigh in their minds. To get off the topic, I explored what they've done in an hour and a half since they left the school.

Quick dry paint eh? The rooms at the top floor were split into 2. My room was untouched, good, and the first room was half black the other gold. The next room was red and blue and the last one was green and a silvery grey.

The walls were already dry and the smell cancelled out with some special essence. The furniture was still being loaded into the rooms by some workmen. The dining room only just started from my decision, so instead of paint, they used gold and brown striped wallpaper.

"Why do you have to do this in a day?" I asked Tsubasa.

"Well because of you. Shin organised this anyways," he said smiling. Well, that was obvious.

Hours went by in a blur. The workmen and the trucks had left and it seems like the house was always like it was now. The furniture and everything downstairs were repositioned and there were some extra single seated sofas.

I also had recently bought a smart Samsung Television that I hadn't even used yet. All the things were set and the TV was already on with the news channel on. It said something about some strange murder cases that occurred since the day before.

"I'm so hungry. Go cook something for me," complains Renyo.

"I'm not one of your petty maids. You may as well start now and learn how to cook," I said, "Remember that this is still my house."

I slid the doors connecting the kitchen and living area open.

There were plenty of packets of pasta left and jars of tomato pasta sauce.

I boiled enough pasta for myself and stirred it ever so often. Then I started frying some mincemeat and added the sauce. I fanned the smell from the sauce towards the people lounging in my house.

After draining the pasta, I plated up the meal and went to sit at the table I put in front of the kitchen bench. There were some small stares from around the room and the dog burst out from his kennel.

"Finally food!" Ken cried. "Oh."

I'd finished my dinner. Shinya got up from his seat and went to the kitchen.

"Akio. Come help me," he asked.

Finding these people, who have never cooked their own meal before, interesting, I got up from my seat and stood before the kitchen bench.

All they could do is turn on the electrical stove, get the pasta in a pot and boil water.

Then everyone else joined in to get food. Which ended up a disaster. The kitchen wasn't ruined, but if the stove was a fire one, then the kitchen would have burned down.

"Ok. So I guess I come in now," I said. _Hopeless rich lunatics._

Within 30 minutes, at 9:40pm, I cooked everyone's meal. And everyone finished by 11pm. All I was happy with, was that they could wash dishes.

"I'm going to get ready to sleep." I said. "I'll be in the top floor's bathroom and don't you dare enter."

I went upstairs to my room. I got a light blue top and white pyjama pants and took a longer shower than usual to calm my senses, recalling my two days attending Tengoku High and those 7 Lunatics. I blow dried my wet hair and plaited it. Sighing, I took my uniform downstairs. The laundry was put into the ground floor's bathroom.

Knocking on the door, I put my uniform into the washing machine. I went back upstairs. Everyone had gone to their rooms. There were some small whispers just talking about the house.

While I waited for them to fall asleep, I plugged my phone to charge and took out my iPod and headphones. It was nearly midnight when I made sure everyone had fallen asleep or at least it had been an hour since the lights went off.

I tip toed down stairs. This was a small routine I did sometimes. I bought some glass bottles of fresh milk and decided that I could consume two tonight. I took a blanket so I wouldn't get dirty from the roof and brought them to the balcony and climbed onto the roof and opened the first bottle and gulped down the cold milk.

Feeling the cool wind in my face made me calm down and erase any annoying thoughts. The night sky was free from any clouds, the stars were sprinkled across the sky, the full moon gleamed in the night sky and… there was a black figure next to me?

**Small cliff hanger. Don't worry, it is so easy to guess who it is. **

**My friend will probably take away my hand written bits of this story and read whatever is there. **

**Bye now! **

**From your author Zaira Swift.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok. Most of all the stories are currently on standstill because I had the influenza i.e. flu and died… Ok not literally but, you get what I mean. But, I feel good that I miss out high school and exchange that time for very **_**very **_**slow hand writing everything. So now I feel better. **

**I am not a very sickly person, but I do get sick like three or four times a year. Hahaha. I was well enough to go to school but I had this annoying speech I had to do. Like I rehearsed and everything, but then I went like: NOPE I am not gonna go to school.**

**Kemkem. Ok let's get back to this. Oh yeah, I AM A GAMER. DON'T GIVE ME THE "Huh? She plays games?" WELL, hell yeah! I do mix it up like Garry's Mod, Minecraft (though I don't have it anymore), Zenonia, Speedrunners and all these others.**

… _There was a black figure next to me?_

"Shin. You are annoying," I turn to him. How did he get there? He was so silent, even my hearing couldn't hear him. His tactics were always of the element of surprise.

"Is there something wrong?" he asks. He actually seemed concerned.

"I was just thinking," I said. I remembered the several words I had originally delved from the 7 lunatics and then what the murderers said. _Darkness _was mentioned in both the several words and the murderers.

I gulp down the rest of the milk. I see Shin taking one of the bottles just about to glug it down when I switch it with my empty bottle. Halfway drinking, I stop. Seems like they have arrived. Shin instantly stands up slowly creeping down to where they had arrived.

I realised that he intended to hurt them, so I quickly slid down and made my way towards them.

Shin came seconds later in a liquidly black aura and his crimson eyes slightly glowing from the night.

_Darkness. _I ignore the thought. I just didn't want to accept what could possibly be the key to the mysteries of all the deaths because of me.

"Shin," I say. His aura was instantly cancelled as he saw what I was standing over.

"Kittens?"

One was white with black blotches and the other was light grey with a dark grey tiger pattern. The grey cat protected the cat with and black one and hissed at Shin, feeling unsafe with Shin around.

Shin bent down. He pouts, "Could've told me."

Yeahahaha.

"How do you sense things so quickly?" I ask. It's like he can sense anything near him.

"Hmm. A mix of instincts and reactions- like yours- and hearing," he says.

Suddenly, the door opens.

"Oi!" says the person. It was Kenta the Watchdog. He sure was living up to his name. We were talking so quietly, it wasn't possible for him to hear, was it? An 'O' formed on his mouth then apologised as if he intruded on something special.

I feed the two cats one of the bottles of milk with Shin staring. I found it awkward.

When they were done, I returned to the roof and get the empty bottles and blanket. Shin had already returned to his room. Sighing, I went back into my room.

_My life had suddenly had become eventful. But I enjoy it. Is it because I found a purpose in life?_

Tomorrow, an idea was introduced by me to everyone to go to the shopping mall.

"Really?" says Kenta.

"If you don't want to go, stay here and learn to cook," I say. "Because we won't be back till the afternoon."

In the end all of them come along. I didn't have much but I needed to buy more supplies since I have people in the house.

"Oh yeah, let me explain," I say, "when you get there, expect to have a lot of girls swarming around you." It was telling what will 100% happen. I'd be darned if it didn't happen.

Some were ok with it, some detested it, and some liked it.

"Your problem. Oh yeah, get what you want and show the shop keeper this," I say as I had each of them a card with my signature and secret code which would pay for anything.

"Woah. You have a bat card? These are rare. And to have so many," says Yuuta.

"Hey. I made them," I say. Yeah, bat cards are cards which contain a code to a massive fortune or money system. But since they were a recent thing, because I invented them, there were only about 100 of them and I had 10 since I was the creator and I gave them away.

Technically, it's an infinite source of money and only given to those I somewhat have an apprenticeship with. I ended up giving them to the families of those who have died because of me. I can track the records and bat cards therefore, if there was any inappropriate use, I would hack the card and then kill it.

"Oh yeah, get what you want to eat for dinner and snacks, because I don't have much left," I say.

We all walk to the mall, along with loved-stricken girls who tagged along. We all split up and explore the mall. I end up by myself and I predicted that Hiroshi and Renyo had gone to the gaming and arcade centre.

I go to the food market area. Was there much to eat? I guess rice, I'll order someone to bring it to my house or something and then I could boil some dumplings or something. Maybe vegetables and some meat. I took what I could and ended up with a large and heavy bag of food. It'll do. I hope.

I look around, seeing if any of the lunatics were nearby. I went to the gaming centre and found everyone playing against each other.

"Looks like the whole place was reserved for you guys," I say. No one else was here except some of the staff and us.

"Akio's family is in the gaming industry and this place just happened to be owned by one of his workers. Anyways, most people let us have it," says Tsubasa.

_Wow. These guys do know that on a world level, they're probably the richest guys in the world. _

"What game are they playing?" I ask. I know the game they're playing, and it's the game I'm obsessed with. It was Garry's Mod.

"Garry's mod. Do you know it?" Tsubasa replies.

_Yeah. You think girls don't play games?_

"Sort of," what am I doing? I play it all the time, when I can…

"Give it a go. We can have as many players as we want," he says, handing me the controller.

Just before I connect my controller to the plug, I realised that everyone had bought food and snacks they like. I spot a packet of lollypops, so I took one since it was already open.

I plug in the controller and connect to the server.

"What are we doing?" I ask.

"Umm. I think it's Prop Hunt. You know how to play?" says Shin. I nod my head. Game on.

-1 hour later-

"Whew! That was some gaming," says Renyo. Yeah, it was hard to keep your eye on the clock when you are playing a game. I don't think I've ever felt so joyful in my life. It wasn't _that _bad to have these guys around, was it?

"I think it's time for lunch and go time," I say. We head off to the food court. I sit somewhere far away from them in case something bad happens like a swarm of girls crashes into me.

I was eating some fries and a burger. I mean a meal like this wasn't common for me, but it was still nice to enjoy. When we all finish, we all meet up in a clothes store.

"Hey Kasumi, don't you buy fashionable clothes?" asks Shin.

"What? Do I look like I do?" I point out my clothes that consisted of black jeans, and white top.

"No. But you should act like a girl," he says. What exactly goes around in this guy's mind? "For example, your shoes are limited to only 5 pairs- school shoes, joggers, slippers, flats and flat boots."

I ignore him. "Let's go." Should I ditch them? Maybe not. They probably have all the power to boot me out of my own home by blackmailing.

_Arrived at the house…_

"Ugh. How much did you guys buy?" I ask.

Half the things we bought were snacks and the rest were all things that they all individually liked.

"Ok. Whatever." I sort out what goes in the fridge, what goes in the pantry and everything.

"Next time, I'm just going to make you guys list what you like to eat and buy what you all like," I say.

I can't believe they don't have any sense of independence. SURE they look like they can do things by themselves, but they don't even know how to cook something as simple as pasta. It's like I'm a servant in my own home, not that I will allow that. So I order them around, what's wrong with that? My home my rules, my home my things, my home my order.

The next day, everyone went back to their original home to pick up some things like laptops, games, videos, computers, appliances and other things. I take an early sleep, exhausted from everyone's antics.

_I was walking in a field of green grass. The sky was peaceful and cloud ridden, the breeze calm and sunny. I kept walking. Why couldn't I stop? I was curious. What was on the other side? There was a tall wall separating the land I was to the other side. _

_Large wooden doors come into view. I give them a good shove opening them and enter the other side. The land was the complete opposite. The sky dark and red as if it was sunset forever, the clouds giving it a bloody effect and the ground was made of hard and sharp stones, digging into my feet as I walked bare-footed across it. Was I supposed to feel pain in a dream? I could see blood coming from my feet. I kept walking and walking, and yet the terrain remained the same. _

_After a while, I stopped and looked back and realise this dark shadow following me. The terrain behind me was just pitch black you could see nothing as if you had closed your eyes. I looked forward again and the sky cleared up a bit, but still a bloody red._

_There was a gathering of some people. As I neared, I realised that they weren't even people. They had long claws and fangs like vampires, red glowing eyes, but all the same they looked like normal people yet more chillingly beautiful. Some stare at me._

"_It's the impure one," they whisper afraid that I could hear. I look at them but they disappear in wisps of black fog. Ignoring what just happened, I continued my journey. Why couldn't this dream end? I fall over something and the stones cut into my arms and knees. I could feel my arms and legs numbing, but I just get up again, desperate for the dream to end._

_The dream shows me the death of all the people who died before me, except in more detail than I had experienced. Why show me the horror when I already suffer the guilt? It was right. I should have died with them, but I didn't. It all started from the creatures that had killed my parents. The __**Darkness. **_

_I shuffle along and come across a throne. It was black with red velvet. The person who sat upon it was asleep. I couldn't see their face but the person seemed so familiar. But I don't know who it is. But then the person wakes up._

"_You shouldn't be here!" he growls. The voice was deep and concerned but I don't think I've heard anyone's voice like that._

_Then he looks at my body, completely covered in scratches and then stands up quickly. He, I don't know how, heals half of the wounds and bandages up the rest. I don't care if he gets rid of the blood stained clothes. I only cared for the pain to go away and for the dream to end. I try to get one final look at him but he simply says sorry and places his hand on my head._

I wake up. My arms and legs were bandaged up like they were in the dream. Was it a dream?

There was pain rising from the wounds but no blood seeped through the bandages. The mere touch stung and the coppery smell of the blood evident when I smell the bandages. My feet hurt when I placed them on the floor. They were cut into just how the stones had. I change into long sleeves and tights to cover all the wounds. To walk without showing pain was hard. I started by walking around slowly. It'll pass for: "I am tired."

The time showed 6 am. I woke up later than every other day too. I take time to dress into the school uniform. It will be ok to miss one sunrise. I hoped that everyone was still asleep. Even being immortal doesn't mean you can't feel pain. Somehow it made them hurt more than they are supposed to. My whole body ached as if I had a 10 kilometre run without stopping.

I made my way downstairs. _What the hell happened in that dream? _

I feel weak and saddened I didn't know. Nothing could explain the dream. Nothing could explain the pain. Nothing could explain my tears that rolled down my face that had never appeared in years.

**So. I guess that's about it. It's going to be too long if it keeps going on. :) **

**Please review! :D**

**Thankyou.**


End file.
